Staatskongress
(Location pic is from MITHC as a placeholder.) The State Congress of Humanity and the Fatherland (Stadtverisch: Staatskongress der Menschheit und des Vaterlandes; 'SkMV') is the highest stratum of legislative function for the national government of the Menschlicher Sternenstaat. Hosting 6,750 congressmen as of 790 SA, it is considered to be one of the largest unicameral legislative bodies in the Nauticus Sector. Full congressional sessions are held four times consisting of two-week periods (in spring, summer, autumn, and winter) to introduce new legislation and vote on prior ones in addition to analyzing and addressing newfound issues nationally and abroad. Congressmen in the SkMV are considered to be fully a part of the wider political machinery of the state, and as such, these positions have salaries assigned to them. The gargantuan size of the Staatskongress is counteracted by its "core group" of the ''Staatskonvent'', which is a subdivision of the SkMV consisting of 750 members that are in continuous session, and can thus respond quickly to sudden situations or preemptively push legislation through. Subsequently, the Staatskonvent hosts the most experienced of congressmen, and includes their own hierarchy. However, due to their seniority and power, members of the Staatskonvent are barred from entering other high-power portions of the government within the ''Staatskanzlei'''' and the [[Staatsgerichtshof der Nationen|''Staatsgerichtshof der Nationen]]. '' In accordance to the Stellare Diktate, the State Congress was created to be a unicameral legislature invested with such powers through the [[Sternenkaiser|''Sternenkaiser]], and thus has the legal responsibilities of introducing new legislation, administrating and monitoring components of the the national government such as the executive, judicial, and military branches. However, following the Civil War of the State, the Staatskanzlei greatly increased their power and influence over the legislature through the empowerment of the ''Staatskanzler'''' and the position becoming synonymous with that of the head of the ''Vaterlandspartei. The State Congress nevertheless maintains a great degree of autonomy through their political enfranchisement by the Sternenkaiser. Conceptually, the Staatskongress exists on a bi-yearly basis, with the terminating year's winter hosting congressional elections across the nation (with the exception of mid-year "recuperation elections" to re-fill sudden vacancies). The elections of legislative overseers such as the ''Staatspräsident'''' are often staggered until the end of congressional elections in the event of emergency summonings and chain of succession being invoked, in addition to helping transition the changes. Although xenoi diplomatic representatives from subject nations and members of nobility are allowed to attend congressional sessions, only non-noble pure humans are allowed to be elected to the ''Staatskongress. History The transformation of the Veran Star Confederation into the Human Star State as a result of the Day of the Phoenix was complemented by the evolution of various governmental organizations into their modern counterparts in 0 SA, beginning with the total reconstruction of the Nationaler Kongress[[Nationaler Kongress der Sternenkonföderation| der Sternenkonföderation]]'' in order to give legal precedent for other transformations. With the advent of the [[Stellare Diktate|''Stellare Diktate]]'' — the constitution of the modern nation — the ''Nationaler Kongress became the Staatskongress der Menscheit und des Vaterlandes. Beginning with a body of five hundred Vaterlandspartei representatives from the various planets and settlements of the country, the ruling Sternenkaiser Leonel Kästner appointed the first Staatspräsident '' Andre Traube as chief officer of the SkMV. ''Work in progress. Membership In total, the Staatskongress hosts 6,750 delegates from across the various directly-controlled star systems and worlds of the Menschlicher Sternenstaat. These delegates serve for two-year terms as a part of every congressional life cycle through the utilization of a two-round voting system directly from the electorate of the citizenry. Candidates for these positions are usually chosen in pre-elections hosted within regional divisions of the Vaterlandspartei, ''and the candidate amount is barred from exceeding one and a half the amount of available seats. For example, in a newfound congress with one thousand seats available, there can only be 1,500 available candidates in all election cycles - depending on the electorate, they may be limited to choosing out of 3 candidates for 2 seats, and others can be limited to choosing out of 30 for 20 seats respective to them. This was done in order to promote a degree of meritocracy and filtering for candidacy. Staatswehr delegation The [[Staatswehr|''Staatswehr]]'' has consistently been one of the largest delegations to populate the ''Staatskongress, with currently 540 martial congressmen serving in the 395th State Congress. Acting as its own electorate, the military holds significant influence in the legislative branch as a means to check the otherwise rampant powers that the Staatsschutz yields across all other platforms of government. Even so, this trend has been occurring even before the Kasman Revolution and the Civil War of the State, thanks to the broadly militaristic super-culture of the nation. Lack of xenoi and noble delegates Officially, no non-pure human being or noble can hold congressional office. However, the various ''Staatsherrschaften'' have ceremonial presence within the sessions of the Staatskongress, usually sending one of their own lawmakers as a permanent liason to express their opinions on various laws, or to communicate the possible effects of legislative decisions in their respective homelands. In addition to this, nobles can have a degree of influence within the Staatskongress through sponsoring congressional candidates from their respective electorate and even influencing said candidates to be a part of their own minor noble courts. Work in progress. Staatskongress and the Imperial Court The Staatskongress ''and the Imperial Court, or ''Hof des Sternenkaisers, have a unique relationship fostered by the origins of the nation and the consequences of the nation's civil war. Before such a conflict, the Imperial Court was able to directly override the legislation of the congress through toting emergency declarations by the ruling Sternenkaiser, ''with the Court's various advisors being considered extensions of the Star Emperor's will. Following the postbellum reformations, however, the Imperial Court was severely curtailed in their power; this included stripping the ability of members of the court to "hold the Star Emperor's will". In the modern day, the ''Staatskongress and the Imperial Court co-exist through mutual cooperation on discerning government approaches for legislation that can appease both the noble, upper classes and the common, lower classes. Despite having no power to enact their own laws, the Imperial Court can still communicate with noble representatives and ascertain key direction from the upper class, and can even convince the Sternenkaiser to override the rulings of opposition within the Staatskongress itself for a bill to be passed. With this in mind, however, the Staatskanzler can intervene in any legislative blockage and declare an executive order to push a bill into being law, with only the invocation of the Sternenkaiser's total power allowing for a final decision. Work in progress. Salary and benefits Work in progress. Officers Work in progress. Staatskonvent The Staatskonvent (lit. "State Convention") is a body of delegates within the Staatskongress ''that are, through deliberations by the standing officers of the previous congress and newfound delegates of the current congress following the completion of general elections, chosen to always be in session and available to deliberate legislative matters, regardless of the present time within the congressional cycle. Including all legislative officers and several major political figures, there are 750 congressmen currently serving members of the ''Staatskonvent. Delegates within the State Convention are practically always recognized as veterans of the Sternenstaat's political landscape and/or otherwise display sharp political faculties. In addition this, their constant presence within the legislative sphere allows them a greater deal of governmental influence and recognition, and many members of the Staatskonvent form the core of various intercongressional groups, committees, and factions. Work in progress. Procedure and the legislative process Immediately following general elections for all new congressmen, the remaining officers from the previous congress administrate the internal election of new members of the Staatskonvent ''either prior to or during the first bi-weekly session - more often than not, these are just show elections, with all candidates being selected prior by the ''Vaterlandspartei for their abilities and capacities. With consolidation of the general delegation and the Staatskonvent, the first bi-weekly session (held in the spring) becomes dedicated to the re-organization of congressional committees and the push of "resurrected bills" that were held stagnant in the previous congress to become law. These two weeks, often considered to be the most hectic, are presided by officers from the previous congress and monitored by the leadership of the Vaterlandspartei to ensure minimization of political chaos. In popular culture, it has been termed the "half-month of hell". After this fortnight and prior to the next congressional session in the summer, new legislative officers are either elected by internal party elections or appointed by the Staatskanzler ''or ''Sternenkaiser ''directly. They are briefed and prepped by the ''Staatskonvent to receive the various upcoming congressional sessions and the first session of the next congress. Between congressional sessions, legislative powers and authorities are maintained through the Staatskonvent. ''Bills are still able to be pushed through and even made laws during this time, but the absence of six thousand delegates from direct proceedings limits the effectiveness of faction formation and raw vote capacity. All following congressional sessions are punctually and effectively coordinated by presiding officers in order to introduce, review, and pass as many pieces of legislation needed, in addition to hearing new reports or reiterations thereof from the various congressional committees. More often than not, most competent legislation receives nearly unanimous votes, but the sheer size and scale of the ''Staatskongress often requires significant vetting of proposals for such an event to occur. Legislation effectively becomes law when bills are approved by a majority of the Staatskongress and the presiding officers. From there, it passes to the Staatsgerichtshof der Nationen ''for approval. Gridlock Gridlocking, although exceedingly rare in the ''Staatskongress, can occur if legislation becomes paralyzed due to political infighting. Examples of this include... Work in progress. Subordinate committees Work in progress. Legislative functions and powers Work in progress. Relationship with the Vaterlandspartei Work in progress. Relationship with the Staatskanzlei Work in progress. Relationship with the State Court Work in progress. Latest election Work in progress. Category:Government Category:Staatskongress Category:Politics